


Secret Needs

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Dixie enjoys playing with Stephanie.





	

“Dixie… are you alright?”

Stephanie can’t help but smile as she greets Dixie, feeling slight pity for the woman. Dixie has always been at least a little needy and lately she has been alone for far too long. Nobody is allowed to know they can fall in love… have fallen in love… people must believe they are still married, luckily neither Dixie’s husband or her own could be bothered to worry too much when they went missing. 

“I’ve missed you…”

Dixie is smiling even as she moves to kiss Stephanie, accepting that the two of them are needy, wanting one another.


End file.
